Apa yang Akan Dipikirkan Nico Robin?
by Dolphinism
Summary: Selama ini hubungan Doflamingo dan Crocodile terbatas kepada hubungan fisik saja. Namun, ketika Doflamingo tiba-tiba mendapatkan ide untuk melamarnya, Crocodile mempunyai banyak hal yang harus ia khawatirkan. Tapi, Doflamingo bersikeras bahwa menikah itu segampang membalikkan telapak tangan. AU, YAOI, DLDR.


Pemandangan dari salah satu balkon _presidential suit_ di Mandarin Oriental, Shanghai, adalah sesuatu yang tidak terlupakan. Lampu kota dan jalan-jalan yang benderang oleh cahaya membuat malam menjadi sesuatu yang vibran.

Menyesap cerutunya dalam-dalam, Crocodile pun bertanya-tanya kenapa ada orang yang berkata bahwa uang tidak bisa membeli kebahagiaan. Orang itu jelas belum pernah menginap di Mandarin Oriental, simpulnya.

Tiba-tiba, pintu balkon membuka dan seorang lelaki berambut pirang yang jelas sekali baru selesai mandi keluar dan menghampirinya.

Doflamingo membawa segelas martini di tangannya tetapi ia masih bisa menggunakan tangannya yang satu lagi untuk merangkul pinggang si pria berambut hitam. Ingin menepis tapi tahu bahwa itu adalah usaha yang sia-sia, Crocodile pun membiarkan si pirang menyesap minumannya sembari menariknya mendekat.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, eh? Bukannya bisnis dengan si Moriah itu berjalan lancar?"

Crocodile memutar bola mata. "Tidak semuanya harus berhubungan dengan bisnis."

"Oh ya?"

Itu pertanyaan retoris yang sama sekali tidak membutuhkan jawaban karena Doflamingo sudah sibuk menciumi lehernya.

Saat Crocodile tersadar bahwa lawan bicaranya itu ingin melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekadar menciumi leher, ia pun mendorong si pirang menjauh dengan helaan napas bosan. Doflamingo tidak tergoyahkan, ia tetap merangkul Crocodile meskipun sudah tidak lagi menciumi leher sang pemimpin Baroque Works.

"Cobalah menikmati sesuatu yang bukan seks atau alkohol, Doflamingo."

"Seperti misalnya?"

"Pemandangan ini."

"To hell dengan pemandangan," tawa si pirang. "Aku tahu ada pemandangan yang lebih bagus daripada Shanghai. Contohnya seperti tubuhmu saat kau mendesah di bawahku dan—"

Crocodile menyikutnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Kenapa sih ia tahan berurusan dengan lelaki vulgar ini? Lelaki yang menurut majalah Forbes adalah salah satu pebisnis paling kejam dan paling tidak kenal belas kasihan di seluruh jagad raya. Lelaki yang mendapatkan julukan 'Joker' karena keahliannya menghindari undang-undang dan mengelabui kepolisian—atau malah, membeli kepolisian. Lelaki yang—seperti katanya tadi, hanya tertarik kepada seks dan alkohol—ah, pokoknya bukan jenis lelaki yang ingin Crocodile libatkan dalam hidupnya.

"Karena kau cinta padaku," jawab Doflamingo seakan-akan bisa membaca pikirannya.

Crocodile mematikan cerutunya. "Omong-kosong macam apa itu?" gerutunya. "Hubungan kita sepenuhnya hanya bersifat fisik."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Manis," canda Doflamingo seraya memegangi dadanya. "Kau membuatku terluka, kau tahu?"

Crocodile memutar mata.

Sesaat kemudian mereka kembali terjebak dalam pikiran masing-masing. Crocodile dengan penuh pengabdian mengagumi Shanghai yang terentang di bawahnya, diam-diam bertanya-tanya kapan lagi ia akan memiliki kesempatan untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan Doflamingo. Si pirang semakin hari semakin sibuk saja, sejak ia meluncurkan perusahaan barunya yang bergerak di bidang teknologi, ia tidak punya waktu yang tersisa untuk dihabiskan dengan kekasih tidak resminya. Sementara itu, Doflamingo memikirkan hal yang kurang lebih sama tetapi dengan kesimpulan yang berbeda.

Kalau Crocodile akhirnya mengalah pada fakta bahwa ia dan Doflamingo sama-sama merupakan raksasa bisnis yang punya banyak urusan di luar hubungan mereka, Doflamingo malah berkata.

"Besok aku akan pergi ke Sardinia."

"Italia?" Crocodile mengangkat alis. "Kau akan menemui Dracule?" ia menyebutkan nama salah satu mafia besar di negeri zaitun dan anggur merah itu. "Ada urusan bisnis?"

"Ya, tapi bukan sesuatu yang benar-benar penting," jawab Doflamingo. Agak aneh karena biasanya ia selalu mengelaborasi rencana apapun yang berhubungan dengan bisnisnya. Crocodile adalah satu-satunya orang—selain Corazon, yang merupakan penasehatnya—yang ia percayakan dengan detail mengenai bisnis legal dan ilegalnya. "Ada hotel yang bagus di sana. Cala di Volpe kalau tidak salah, langsung melihat laut."

"Aku tidak tahu kau peduli pada pemandangan," dengus Crocodile.

"Memang tidak," tukas si pirang. "Kau yang peduli."

Selama sesaat Crocodile tidak menangkap maksud lawan bicaranya, tapi kemudian otaknya pun selesai memproses kata-kata Doflamingo dan ia langsung merenggut, heran. "Kau ingin aku ikut denganmu?"

Itu bukan pertamakalinya Doflamingo mengajak Crocodile serta, mereka pernah mengunjungi Bangkok bersama dan tentu saja seringkali menjadikan Shanghai sebagai tempat pertemuan. Tapi—Italia? Dengan sebegitu banyaknya paparazzi dan jurnalis di sana?—Crocodile tidak habis pikir.

"Aku tidak bisa," gelengnya. "Robin akan membunuhku, jadwalku sudah kelewat padat."

"Ayolah."

"Tidak bisa," ia bersikukuh. "Memangnya kita sepasang anak muda yang mau kawin lari di Italia?"

"Well, tentu saja tidak kawin lari," koreksi Doflamingo dengan penuh pertimbangan. Ia merogoh-rogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang bersinar, dilemparkannya benda itu kepada Crocodile yang secara refleks menangkapnya. "Kita akan menikah di Cala di Volpe. Orang tuamu dan adikku diundang, selain itu kita mungkin bisa mengundang beberapa orang lainnya, tidak banyak, kurang dari 50 tamu."

Crocodile bisa merasakan kepalanya berputar-putar. "Menikah?"

"Ya, menikah, dengan pendeta dan semacamnya. Lalu kita bisa berbulan madu di Italia, kau 'kan selalu berkata ingin melihat-lihat Pesisir Amalfi dan Campania? Tentu saja kita tidak bisa di sana berbulan-bulan, tapi aku yakin sekretarismu dan Corazon pasti bisa mengosongkan dua sampai tiga hari untuk kita berdua."

Pelipisnya mendadak berdenyut-denyut, ia menatap cincin di telapak tangannya. "Ini... ini apa?" bisiknya lemah, terlalu bingung untuk membantah si pirang.

"Itu Cartier," tukas Doflamingo. "Kalau sampai tidak muat aku akan menembak seseorang."

"Kau tidak boleh menembak orang hanya karena cincin yang tidak muat," Crocodile mengingatkan.

Doflamingo mengangkat bahu. "Aku bisa."

"Kita tidak bisa menikah, Doflamingo."

Sekali lagi dengan entengnya si pirang menjawab. "Kita bisa."

"Tidak," geleng Crocodile, tapi ia tidak melepaskan cincin di genggamannya. "Kau dan aku, kita adalah dua orang pelaku bisnis ilegal yang sama-sama merupakan tokoh di Underworld. Tidak masuk akal bagi kita untuk menikah."

"Sangat masuk akal, dengan pernikahan ini Baroque Works dan Dressrosa akan menjadi lebih kuat."

"Tapi—tapi... aku sudah empat puluh."

"Ya, sayangnya kita semakin tua. Tapi, bukannya orang-orang juga menikah karena mereka semakin tua?"

Crocodile memutar otak, mencari-cari alasan lainnya yang mungkin bisa memisahkannya dari pernikahan di pasir putih dengan Doflamingo yang menggunakan tuksedo dan menggandeng ibunya ke pelaminan.

Tidak menemukan alasan apapun, akhirnya ia hanya bisa berujar. "Tapi, apa yang akan dipikirkan Nico Robin?"

"Persetan dengan pikiran orang lain. Lagipula, sekretarismu itu sudah merestui hubungan kita berdua. Ia bilang memang seharusnya kita cepat-cepat menikah, kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk memijat punggungmu yang sering pegal itu, dan aku juga membutuhkan seseorang untuk memijatku dan memberiku blowjob gratis—ow ow ow! Aku hanya bercanda, jangan mencubit calon suamimu sendiri."

"Calon suami? Sejak kapan aku setuju?"

"Kau yakin tidak mau makan seafood linguini denganku di Italia?"

Keterkejutan sudah sepenuhnya menguap dari Crocodile, pria berambut hitam itu tertawa lalu menggunakan cincin pemberian 'calon suami'-nya dan kemudian berbalik untuk memeluk lelaki berambut pirang itu.

"Kau benar-benar sinting, Doflamingo."

"Ya, aku tahu. Banyak yang bilang begitu."

"Tapi, aku mencintaimu."

"Ya, itu juga aku tahu."

-THE END-

Saya dan obsesi saya dengan pernikahan lol.

Btw, Doffy x Croc is perfect, fight me yang ngga setuju.

Tinggalkan review kalau Anda suka, tinggalkan review kalau Anda mau lagi.

©Eiichiro Oda


End file.
